1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to shelving. More particularly, it relates to an A-frame shelf structure that requires no tools to assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people dislike making shelves because they have to purchase brackets, screws, and use various tools such as drills and screwdrivers to build and install the shelves. If the shelf is not built with a high level of skill, the resulting structure may be unstable, weak, and unsightly.
There is a need, therefore, for a shelf construction that does not require a user to buy brackets, screws, and the like, and which does not require the use of any tools.
There is also a need for a shelf that is stable and capable of supporting up to two hundred pounds of items.
A need exists as well for a shelf structure that is aesthetically pleasing as well.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.